Products and services evolve and improve over time through the comments, suggestions, and feedback of the general public. The general public can be a good source of feedback as it is the public that uses these products and services on a regular basis, and the public may be able to observe most flaws within the product or service that may need to be corrected.
There are many searching services available to the public that can search for a wide-range of information for a requesting user. Many of these searching services are based on different algorithms that are used to find the most relevant search results for a user's search request. However, these algorithms are not always perfect and may not always provide the best search results for a user's search request. Additionally, a search result set for a particular search query may be adequate for one person, however, the same search result for the same search query may not be sufficient for another person because everyone's needs and likes are not the same. Searching services, therefore, could be another service that could benefit from being subjected to user comments and feedback. Incorporating user feedback into the searching services' method of providing search results could lead to better and more relevant search results as the public's own feedback can be used to offer a better sense of what the public wants instead of just relying on algorithms to provide results.